Haruka in Wonderland
by Narwhal the Sharon
Summary: Haruka Nanami goes off on vacation from the master course to visit her grandmother in the country, when the guys keep bugging her she gets fed up with it, and starts imagining them as characters from her favorite story book from when she was a child. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi I'm new to fanfiction. I don't own Uta no Prince-sama... I wish I did but I don't I only own my idea for this story hope you all like it! _

"Obaa-san!" Nanami Haruka said walking down the path to the tall cherry blossom tree. "Obaa-san." she said her voice full of excitement. Her grandmother opened her eyes and looked at her. "Nanami, come sit with me." she said patting the grass next to her. Nanami sat down and hugged her grandmother. "How has school been Nanami, meet anyone new? I bet you have a ton of guys after you." she said a hint of kidding in her voice. "You have no idea. "Nanami said under her breath so her grandmother wouldn't hear her. "School is great since i graduated and went to the master course. "Nanami said smiling. "And have you composed any new pieces recently?" she smiled down at Nanami. "A-actually I'm the composer for the band named 'STARISH'..." she said shyly and blushing lightly. "Oh Nanami that's amazing... let's go back up to the house and you can tell me all about it and maybe even play a little of the songs for you dear old Obaa-san." Her grandmother said getting up off the bench and started off on the path to the small cottage.

Nanami felt her phone ring in her pocket. She looked at her grandmother. "u-uhm I'll meet you up there..."Nanami said pointing at her phone nervously, as her ringtone of 'maji love 1000%' ringing from her phone. Her grandmother nodded "then I'll go ahead and start some tea. Don't take too long sweetheart. "Nanami answered the phone, she sounded a little more irritated then was expected. "What do you want, can't I go a few weeks without you six bugging the crap out of me." suddenly Nanami heard. "BUT HARU-CHAN, WE MISS YOU SO MUCH, WE NEED YOU BACK...EVEN TOKIYA AND MASA MISS YOU!..." she heard Natsuki scream over the phone. She sighed. "It's only a week more, as soon as I get back well do whatever you guys want, just let me relax a bit ok?" There was a long pause, then she heard all of them say ok. Nanami hung up the phone, and started walking on the path she used when she was a little girl. Daydreaming about when she had learned to play the piano with her grandmother.

Nanami's dream:

Little Nanami ran her fingers across the piano keys trying to remember the song her grandmother recently taught her. Her hands began to shake and her vision blurred, she began to get dizzy. She laid her head down on the piano till it cleared, she looked at the keys again and softly put her finger on a key, pressing it. She began to play, She was having so much fun playing and enjoying herself, that she had forgotten what time it was... the clock on the wall struck 8pm. As the last chime passed she stood up from the piano and walked to her grandmother to get her medicine.

End of dream:

She opened her eyes and continued walking, when she saw a white rabbit with blond hair... well it really wasn't a rabbit, but a person with rabbit ears and a white suit. Nanami walked over to him. " Natsuki?...I thought I told you all not to come..." She looked at him a little mad. "Who are you talking about, Haru-chan." he said then disappeared. "W-what the...B-but he was just..." she saw him again...in the tree. He smiled "follow me Haru-chan." he dropped down into a hole in the ground near the roots of the tree. Nanami dropped to her knees and looked into the hole, she leaned forward, then she felt a hand on her back, it started to push her, she saw 'Natsuki' standing above her smiling and waving at her...then only light was coming from the hole as she fell through. She floated through the darkness not knowing whether she was going to live or die...

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Nanami landed in a small room. She had fell on her butt and slammed her head against the white and black tiles.

"O -Ow." She winced at the pain in her head, her vision blurred and dazed, she sat up and looked down.

"HUH!? What the heck how did I change my dress?" She saw she had a semi long blue dress that went down to her mid-thigh and long knee high black and white striped socks and black shoes, in her hair was a little black ribbon, that had a bow on it and a little music note in the middle.

Nanami stood up and a mirror appeared on the wall, she looked at herself in it, she noticed she was wearing makeup, she usually never wore it unless it was on special occasions.

She turned and looked around the little room, she saw the white rabbit Natsuki again, and he ran through a small door. He was in rabbit form and walking on two legs, but still had his blond hair and glasses.

'Hopefully they don't fall off that would be bad even in this world...' Nanami thought.

She saw a small table with cookies on it shaped like cats and dogs. She reached down and picked up both of them and bit the ear of the cat. Suddenly she started to shrink... she looked at herself...

"Way to small."

She then bit a little off the head of the dog. She was suddenly the size Natsuki was, she ran over to the door he had ran through and it was locked, she looked around. "Now how am I supposed to get out of here?" she said sliding down the door.

Nanami put her head in her lap, her grandmother's face flashed through her mind. 'Oh Obaa-san what am I supposed to do...' she thought to herself tears starting to well up in her eyes. A tear slid down her cheek,

"why don't you use the key...you've had it this whole time..." said a voice echoing through the room.

Nanami looked around confused. At the corner of the room it was dark and a small light and dark purple striped cat walked out of the corner into the light; he was wearing a hat that covered half of his face his blond hair with pink tips showing under the hat, a fishbone earing dangling from his left ear and the tip torn off the other. He walked up to Nanami rubbing his head on her legs.

She smiled and picked him up. His tail swayed as he was being held, "What do I do now..." Nanami said to herself, rubbing the cats head.

"The key...it's in your pocket..." the small cat said in Syo-kun's voice.

Nanami looked in her pocket and there was a golden key with red, blue, two different shades of yellow, pink and purple gems in it. She stood up the cat hoping off her lap as she stood, walking to the door. She put the key into the door, it looked like she was being possessed as she started turning when she felt her phone ring in her other pocket, she snapped out of her trance and answered it "h-hello." she said her hand still on the key.

"Nanami..." she heard Ittoki voice on the other side of the phone, she instantly smiled "Are you... ok? Natsuki said... you were hurt..." the call was starting to break up…

Then the phone turned off, 'Crap.' she thought focusing back on the key, it sparkled even with half of it in the key hole. She started turning again, the door creaked open. She walked into the darkness the only light was the crack of the door behind her, suddenly the door slammed shut and she was in complete darkness. 'o-ok i can do this...' she thought keeping her hand on the wall as she walked slowly, she noticed that the floor got darker as she walked not knowing there was a drop off ahead of her. The floor came out from under her.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she feel through the dark.

She fell head first into pool of cold water, when she reached the surface, she noticed she wasn't wet at all. She saw Natsuki sitting at a small table with charred cupcakes, she got out and sat on the edge.

"You can't stay away either can you...it seems we keep running into each other." Natsuki smiled at her, "N-no I just want to know where i am and why I'm here, my friends back home are probably worrying about me..." she said practically yelling at him.

"Well that's simple...you are in wonderland and the red king saw your musical talents through a special mirror that he has to the real world... and he requested me to get you." he said if it was just that simple.

"I-I highly doubt that, I mean I'm pretty good but I wouldn't be worthy be requested by a king. " Nanami said.

Natsuki smiled and stood up, a door appeared, "Come on Haru-chan it's requested that you come with Me." he said looking at her.

Nanami stood up and followed him. Everything changed they were in a huge forest with arrows and signs all over the trees.

"W-where are we." Nanami said a little creped out.

Natsuki smiled, "Hey Haru-chan...How bout we play a game!"

She looked at him, "What kind of game." Nanami said with a hint of interest in her voice.

"I'll run and you find me." he said smiling.

"...that-that's Natsuki..." she said, her eyebrow twitching.

"All right then let's play!" he said changing into his rabbit form and ran off.

She started to follow him and for some reason he kept saying "I'm late...I'm late..." She thought of the guys this time and somehow she got lost...

"E-e-ehhh I don't know where to go now..." She fell to her knees her dress flowing around her.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance..." Nanami looked up and saw the cat from earlier at least she thought it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka in wonderland

Chapter 3: meeting Cheshire

Nanami walked through the strange forest, just getting dumped by the white rabbit, "he said someone else would take me to the kings from here... "She walked till she got to a fork in the road. "What am I supposed to do...which road do I take." she said to herself. "Yo, Nanami." she heard from above her. She looked at the tree in the middle of the road, there was a kitten with blond fur with pink tips around his eyes on the tip of his hair. "I must be going crazy...cats don't talk..." she said to herself.

"Well...I...do..." the cat said. "b-but why or how..." she said walking closer. He jumped down from the tree and landed on his paws. "You'll see..." he smirked. There was a puff of pink smoke. "Aw damn it...I hate transforming back..." the blond said dusting himself off once the pink smoke clears. "S-syo..." she said wavering away some of the smoke so she could see. He had a smirk that was unbelievable, one shed never seen on him before. "Yep that's right, come on the kings have requested for you immediately."

He grabbed her hand. she looked him over he had purple ears that started out being pink then shaded to purple, he had a spiked collar on with a large pinkish-purple ribbon on the back of it, he wore a striped purple and pink shirt that was low cut to see the top of his chest, the ends of the arms were shredded, his pants were normal at least they were black mostly, he had a pattern on the bottom hem that were pink and purple diamond pattern, he also had a pink and purple striped tale.

"b-but do you know where it is were going, I think we're just going in circles." "Well where is it you want to go?" he said smirking again. "I-I don't know..." his smirk got even wider, he laughed "then it doesn't matter. If you don't know where you are going than any road will get you there." he then started to disappear stripe by stripe. Just before he left he said, "Oh! If you want to know where he went, he went that way..." he said pointing to the right. "Who did?" Haruka said, "the white rabbit." he smirked, "he did." she said excitedly. "He did what." he said closing his eyes. "Oh...w-went that way." she said pointing. "Who did?" he said starting to leave again. "t-the white rabbit!" she said irritated with him. "What rabbit?" he said looking like he just forgot their whole conversation. She sighed and started to follow the path he said. 'Hopefully it will take me to 'him'...or someone other than him again..."

(I'm so sorry for not updating! please forgive me! I had like no ideas so I'm trying to get maybe I'm gay out then ill start again on this one!)


End file.
